


Luci e ombre

by Nelith



Category: Azione - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 febbraio 1994, Hong Kong<br/>Il cancello produsse un forte stridio metallico scorrendo sui binari. Sembrava quasi aprirsi al sole dopo molti mesi di pioggia. Jieh alzò gli occhi al cielo, poche nuvole correvano veloci, oscurando per brevi attimi la luce.<br/>«A presto, ragazzino» scherzò la guardia all'uscita del carcere. Il ragazzo si limitò a stringere gli occhi e a varcare la soglia. Si voltò per un attimo, solo per guardare un'ultima volta l'edificio di cemento alle sue spalle, e lesse il cartello appeso alla recinzione esterna: Cape Collinson - istituto di minima sicurezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I

_12 febbraio 1994, Hong Kong_

 

Il cancello produsse un forte stridio metallico scorrendo sui binari. Sembrava quasi aprirsi al sole dopo molti mesi di pioggia. Jieh alzò gli occhi al cielo, poche nuvole correvano veloci, oscurando per brevi attimi la luce.

«A presto, ragazzino» scherzò la guardia all'uscita del carcere. Il ragazzo si limitò a stringere gli occhi e a varcare la soglia. Si voltò per un attimo, solo per guardare un'ultima volta l'edificio di cemento alle sue spalle, e lesse il cartello appeso alla recinzione esterna: _Cape Collinson - istituto di minima sicurezza 1_. La prima volta che lo aveva visto era stata alcuni mesi prima, al momento del suo arrivo nel carcere minorile. Con un sospiro liberatorio si incamminò verso la macchina –una Jaguar XJ6 del 1980, verde bottiglia - che lo stava aspettando, assieme al suo autista. Gli era sempre piaciuta quella macchina.

Una volta arrivato davanti all’amico, Jieh lo guardò irritato. Il russo aveva corti capelli biondi, occhi grigi simili a ghiaccio e un pizzetto che non ricordava avesse mai avuto. Era vestito più o meno come lo aveva visto l'ultima volta: camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni beige. Non lo salutò neppure, aprì la portiera, lanciando sui sedili posteriori la borsa con le sue poche cose, poi prese posto accanto al guidatore.

«Divertito?» chiese Ian salendo in macchina, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta. «Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di portare avanti questo mutismo?»

«Vaffanculo! Mi hai lasciato marcire lì dentro per sei mesi!»

«E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Te lo avevo detto di startene buono. Ringrazia che eri al Cape Collinson; la prossima volta, se dovessi farti beccare, finiresti al Victoria2.» Ian mise in moto e, dopo una rapida occhiata alla strada, iniziò a dirigersi verso la metropoli. La Cape Collinson road era quasi deserta, poche macchine percorrevano quella via, specie nelle zone vicine al riformatorio. Jieh sbuffò con lo sguardo rivolto fuori dal finestrino, contemplando il mare che si intravedeva in scorci tra gli alberi.

«Potevi aiutarmi.»

«Non vedo perché avrei dovuto. Così forse hai imparato ad ascoltarmi.» Ian ridacchiò, osservando con la coda dell'occhio il suo compagno. Era cambiato in quegli ultimi mesi: nonostante fosse sempre stato piuttosto magro, adesso sembrava in qualche modo più resistente; doveva aver passato molto tempo ad allenarsi, il che era prevedibile visto il luogo in cui era stato. I capelli neri erano cortissimi -in riformatorio era stato obbligato a tenerli così contro la sua volontà-e lo facevano sembrare molto più giovane dei suoi diciassette anni. Lo vide cercare qualcosa nelle tasche dei pantaloni e poco dopo estrarre un pacchetto di sigarette, accendendosene una. «Ti sei messo a fumare, adesso?»

«Qualche problema?»

«Sì, porca puttana!» Gli strappò la sigaretta dalle mani e la buttò fuori dal finestrino. «Hai idea di quanti indizi ci siano in un banalissimo mozzicone? Quelli che fanno il nostro lavoro non devono lasciarsi indizi alle spalle! Quindi niente sigarette!» Jieh stava per protestare, ma il compagno non lo lasciò finire. «Credi che una sigaretta ti faccia sembrare più duro? Ti prenderei a schiaffi se non rischiassi di finire fuori strada.» Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia e affondò di più nel sedile. «Spendi i tuoi soldi per qualcosa di diverso.»

«Ad esempio? Donne e alcool?» Ian scoppiò a ridere.

«Certo! Così non solo raccosteresti ad una puttana tutto quello che ti riguarda tra i fumi dell'alcool, facendoti, se sei fortunato, ricattare da qualcuno; ma ti beccheresti anche qualche malattia. Così i tuoi soldi li spenderesti in cure ospedaliere.» L'uomo scosse la testa. «Quante volte te lo devo ripetere: quelli come noi devono restare sempre lucidi, niente alcool, niente droga. Qual è la prima regola dello spacciatore furbo?»

«Spacciala, ma non consumarla. Ma noi non siamo spacciatori» rispose sbuffando il ragazzo.

«Bravo, ma questo non ha importanza, siamo invischiati anche in quello. Lo stesso discorso vale anche per l'alcool, oppure credi che da ubriaco tu possa avere una mira precisa?» Jieh rimase in silenzio, rifiutandosi di rispondere. Ian non gradì, e lo colpì alla spalla con un pugno. «Rispondimi quando ti faccio una domanda!»

«No! Porco cazzo! Non avrò una cazzo di mano ferma se sarò ubriaco o fatto durante un lavoro!»

Ian annuì soddisfatto; era testardo, ma imparava in fretta: era uno dei suoi pregi. «Usa i tuoi soldi per qualcosa di utile.»

«Ad esempio?»

«Libri. Studia, fatti una cultura. Quando cinque anni fa ci siamo conosciuti sapevi scrivere a malapena il tuo nome. Impara le lingue, così potrai muoverti per il mondo senza dover dipendere da altre persone. Oppure potresti fregarle facendo finta di non capire e origliare i loro discorsi di nascosto.» Ian fece una pausa, sospirando. «Cinese e inglese li conosci, il russo lo stai imparando, anche se suppongo abbia scordato quasi tutto in questi mesi. Poi potresti dedicarti allo spagnolo e al portoghese, poi il francese e magari un po' di italiano.»

«Poi? Qualcos'altro? Perché non un dialetto dello Zimbabwe o uno del Nicaragua?» Ian si voltò per un secondo verso di lui e sorrise.

«Quindi sei andato anche nella biblioteca, non solo nel campo sportivo.»

«Sì, e il russo non ho smesso di studiarlo, uchitel'3»

Ian sorrise soddisfatto.«Vedo che questi sei mesi di detenzione ti sono stati utili. Mi auguro che anche il tuo carattere ne abbia tratto dei benefici.» Jieh si voltò verso di lui, irritato.

«Il mio carattere non ha niente che non vada.»

«Dillo ai prossimi sbirri che pesterai a sangue dopo una banale perquisizione di controllo.»

«Non avevo scelta!»

«Questa è una stronzata. Non sei uno spacciatore, non avevi droga addosso, per quale motivo li hai aggrediti? Comunque sia, te la sei cavata bene, non dovrei dirlo, ma li hai conciati proprio male.»

«Grazie.»

«Non gongolare, questo non significa che tu abbia fatto bene, significa solo che sei bravo a combattere, ma hai comunque fatto una stronzata.» Jieh rimase in silenzio per un po'.

«Dovevo inventarmi qualcosa, avevo veramente della droga addosso. Li ho aggrediti per non farmela trovare, l'ho infilata nelle loro tasche…» Ian fermò la macchina in uno spiazzo e si voltò verso il suo compagno.

«Che cosa? Tu hai...» Il ragazzo si aspettò di essere rimproverato per l'ennesima volta, ma Ian invece scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. «Non ci posso credere!» disse dopo aver recuperato fiato. «Farò finta di non aver sentito della droga che trasportavi, anche se mi piacerebbe sapere chi te l'ha data e perché.»

«Colpa di quello stronzo di Gao Chien-shih, lo ha fatto apposta! Me l’ha fatta infilare in tasca da uno dei suoi mentre entravano gli sbirri.»

Gli occhi di Ian si strinsero, detestava quel nome. «Dovevo immaginarmelo. Quel tipo sta diventando un po' troppo arrogante.» Si appoggiò contro lo schienale e si mise a fissare la strada davanti a lui. «Mentre eri dentro ha iniziato a montarsi la testa, più di prima, intendo. E alcune persone, persone importati, si stanno stancando di quest’arroganza.»

«Vogliono la sua testa?» Ian non rispose, si limitò a sorridere e per Jieh fu più che sufficiente. Il russo aspettò che una macchina li superasse e si rimise in viaggio, la città era vicina.

«Nel pomeriggio abbiamo un impegno, c’è una persona che vuole conoscerti.» Fu tutto ciò che disse per il resto del viaggio verso la metropoli.

 

***

 

La città di Hong Kong iniziava a prendere forma davanti agli occhi di Jieh; le case, sparse qua e là lungo la strada, iniziarono a trasformarsi in palazzi, diventando via via sempre più fitti e sempre più alti. Anche il traffico aumentava, portandosi dietro il frastuono dei motori. Jieh abbassò il finestrino completamente e si sporse verso l'aria relativamente fresca di quella mattina di febbraio. Sei mesi passati isolato nel riformatorio erano tanti e non vedeva l'ora di rituffarsi nel caos della metropoli; mentre proseguivano osservava i piccoli scorci di cielo che si intravedevano tra i grattacieli e le insegne esageratamente grandi di locali e negozi. In una mezz’ora arrivarono nella periferia sud est della baia di Causeway, nel quartiere di Tai Hung. Il frastuono cittadino gli era mancato, come gli era mancato il brulicare della vita lungo le vie sovraffollate della città. Non vedeva l'ora immergersi nuovamente nella Hong Kong notturna, illuminata dalle insegne al neon dei locali; si era perso molte cose in sei mesi. Le voci che erano arrivate al riformatorio erano poche e confusionarie e Jieh non poteva porre troppe domande per non insospettire chi lo teneva d’occhio; aveva dovuto aspettare, occupandosi di altro, cercando di tenere la mente occupata. Adesso che finalmente rivedeva la città gli sembrava di poter riprendere a respirare. Molte persone dicevano di trovare soffocante essere sovrastati dai grattacieli massicci, ma lui si trovava bene in quella giungla di cemento, vetro e acciaio. Mise la testa fuori dal finestrino e inspirò i profumi di Hong Kong: un misto di cibo, corpi ammassati e gas di scarico, avvolti dall’aroma onnipresente del mare.

«Contento di essere tornato?» Jieh si voltò verso il suo compagno per un attimo, limitandosi a sorridere, poi tornò a rivolgere l'attenzione alle strade piene di persone.

«Scendo al prossimo semaforo.» Ian scosse la testa e sospirò.

«Vedi di non fare stronzate, non accoltellare nessuno.»

«Come credi possa accoltellare qualcuno senza armi? Oppure credi che in riformatorio mi abbiano lasciato dei coltelli?» chiese innocente il ragazzo.

«Come se tu non sapessi dove trovare delle armi.» Si fermò al semaforo rosso e Jieh scese dalla macchina. «Comportati bene e torna da me per le due, abbiamo un impegno importante, ricordatelo.» Il ragazzo rispose con un cenno della mano e poco dopo fu fagocitato dalla massa di abitanti che si muoveva per le strade.

Non aveva una meta precisa, voleva solo tornare a percorrere le vie affollate. Passando davanti ad un ristorante si accorse di avere fame, ma non aveva neppure un dollaro in tasca. Questo non era mai stato un problema, sapeva come procurarsi i soldi, era quello che aveva sempre fatto prima di incontrare Ian, e non aveva mai smesso del tutto. Si lasciò guidare dall'istinto, come un predatore riconosceva a pelle la vittima ideale. A poca distanza vide un uomo in completo occidentale, troppo impegnato a conversare con la sua compagna per accorgersi di qualcos'altro. Jieh notò il rigonfiamento nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e sorrise.

Si mosse con calma, non aveva alcuna fretta e doveva aspettare il momento adatto, quell'unico istante in cui nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a lui. Si lasciò guidare dall'istinto, allungò rapidamente le dita e il portafoglio era nelle sue mani, subito nascosto nelle sue tasche. Superò la coppia senza fretta e, infilandosi in una stradina laterale, prese i contanti e buttò il resto in un cestino, dopo aver cercato di dargli una pulita. _Devo procurarmi dei guanti_ , pensò con un sospiro. _Chissà come ci resterà male quando si accorgerà di non avere più il portafoglio. Magari sarà la sua amichetta a dovergli pagare il pranzo._ Si immaginò la scena e iniziò a sghignazzare, incamminandosi verso un ristorante di suo gradimento.

Ordinò del dim sum4 accompagnato da dell'ottimo Mao Jian5, anche se qualsiasi tipo di tè sarebbe risultato migliore di quello che aveva bevuto al riformatorio.

Mangiò senza fretta, gustandosi ogni boccone, poi ritornò per le strade a vagare senza meta. Quando l’ora dell’incontro fu ormai prossima si diresse verso l'appartamento di Ian, che si trovava sempre nel quartiere di Tai Hung.

Bussò all'interno 3015 e, appena la porta si aprì, Jieh fissò sorpreso la donna che gli si parò davanti. «Ma tu guarda, sei ancora qui. E io che pensavo si fosse liberato di te da un pezzo.» Namhee lo guardò irritata, per nulla felice di rivederlo.

«Non sei molto gentile.»

«Non vedo perché dovrei esserlo. E adesso levati dai piedi.» La spostò in malo modo con una spinta e si fece strada nell'appartamento.

«Ian! Vedi di mettere la museruola a questo moccioso!» Jieh la ignorò, andandosi a sedersi sul divano, contando gli ultimi soldi che gli erano rimasti.

«Puntualissimo. E quelli da dove saltano fuori?» disse uscendo dalla stanza e notandolo contare un discreto numero di banconote.

«Un tipo mi ha fatto un'offerta; sai, per il mio buon carattere.» Il russo scoppiò a ridere e gli si sedette accanto.

«Hai mangiato?»

«Sì. Ho bisogno di un paio di guanti. Perché lei è ancora qui?» Namhee li stava fissando entrambi irritata, con le braccia conserte sotto il seno, immobile dietro al divano.

«Visto chi è tornato?»

«Perché deve stare qui?» rispose senza neppure tentare di celare l'astio che provava.

«Perché io qui ci sto da prima che arrivassi tu.»

«Sarebbe ora che sloggiassi! Trovati una casa tua!»

«Smettetela. Jieh resta qui, ne abbiamo già parlato, Namhee, e non ho intenzione di cambiare idea.»

«Questo è inconcepibile! Preferisci la compagnia di quel teppistello alla mia?»

«Tesoro, sono due tipi differenti di _compagnia_ : con Jieh non ci scopo.» La donna emise un gemito frustrato, raccolse le sue cose e uscì dall'appartamento, sbattendo la porta.

«Quando hai intenzione di liberarti di lei?»

«Non saprei. Per adesso continuo a divertirmi.» Ian gli passò una mano tra i capelli a spazzola e si alzò dal divano. «Vai a farti una doccia e cambiati, poi dobbiamo andare.»

«Sarò solo nella doccia?»

«Io di certo non ho intenzione di farla con te.» Jieh si alzò di corsa dal divano, catapultandosi verso il bagno e chiudendosi dentro a chiave. «Brutta la doccia in comune?» Ian non ottenne risposta, sentì solo il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva e andò a prepararsi per l'incontro.

 

 

***

 

Vicino al Royal Hong Kong Yacht Club, nella baia di Causeway, si trovava un enorme edificio di tre piani con le falde del tetto incurvate verso l’alto, simile ad un tempio. Nella parte centrale della facciata vi era scritto “ _Zàijǐng li 6_”. Il parcheggio del locale era praticamente vuoto, ma era normale, si trattava di un locale notturno. Quando Jieh scese dalla macchina e vide in quale posto era stato condotto, impallidì.

«P-perché mi hai portato qui?» chiese quasi sconvolto.

«Sbaglio o ti avevo detto che c’era una persona che voleva incontrarti?»

«Sì, me lo hai detto. Ma perché l’incontro dovrebbe avvenire qui? Questo è il locale di WangLao-che!»

Ian annuì. «Sei informato.»

«Fanculo! Tutti lo conoscono. È impossibile vivere ad Hong Kong senza sapere chi è il proprietario del _Zàijǐng li_!» Jieh guardò per la seconda volta il locale. «Te lo richiedo: perché siamo qui?»

«Wang vuole conoscerti. Gli ho parlato spesso di te.»

«Stai scherzando, vero?» Il russo scosse la testa, osservando il ragazzo impallidire sempre di più. «Cazzo.» Ian gli fece cenno di seguirlo, abbandonarono il parcheggio e si diressero all’interno dell’edificio.

Ian si era solo avvicinato all’ingresso principale che una donna gli aveva subito aperto la porta, li stavano aspettando. «Ben arrivato, signor Rozhkov, il signor Wang la sta aspettando nel suo ufficio.»

Furono condotti in un piccolo atrio,poi attraverso un’ampia sala costellata di tavolini e divanetti, che presentava sul lato sinistro un palco su cui erano disposti alcuni strumenti musicali. Jieh si guardò attorno incuriosito, non era mai entrato in un locale simile: ogni dettaglio era rifinito alla perfezione, tutto era pulito e ordinato, l’opposto delle bettole in cui era solito entrare. Si sentì a disagio, anche se il locale era chiuso e non c’era nessuno; il suo abbigliamento non era adatto, tutto  in lui stonava in quel contesto, ma cercò di nasconderlo, non voleva apparire vulnerabile.

Salirono lungo una grande scalinata di legno,dirigendosi verso il secondo piano. Jieh seguì in silenzio le sue guide, osservando con attenzione tutto quello che lo circondava, cercando di capire per quale motivo si trovasse lì. La donna che li aveva fatti entrare bussò due volte ad una porta, poi annunciò Ian Rozhkov e il suo compagno.

Dentro all'ufficio si trovava un uomo di bassa statura - superava di poco il metro e sessanta - con un completo nero di fattura cinese. Ian si inchinò, imitato dal ragazzo, mentre la loro accompagnatrice si allontanava chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Ben arrivato, Ian, è lui il ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato tanto?» Jieh si inchinò una seconda volta, sperando di non offenderlo in alcun modo: una sola mossa sbagliata ed era un uomo morto.

«Sì, è uscito oggi dal Cape Collinson, come vi ho detto, touzì. Lasciate che vi presenti Ma Jieh.»

«È il tuo allievo da?»

«Cinque anni.» Lao-che osservò con attenzione il ragazzo, scrutandolo da capo a piedi. Jieh cercava di tenere lo sguardo basso, ma in più di un'occasione incrociò gli occhi dell'uomo, intravedendo l'ombra di un sorriso comparirgli sul volto.

«È un ragazzino arrogante.»

«Sì, touzì. Ha un carattere piuttosto problematico.»

«Mi ricorda un piccolo drago. In che anno è nato?»

«Nel 1976, il 7 maggio.» Wang prese alcuni fogli dalla scrivania e fece alcuni calcoli.

«L’anno del dragone. Molto interessante.» Si alzò dalla scrivania, avvicinandosi a Jieh e obbligandolo a sollevare lo sguardo con l'aiuto dell'impugnatura di un pugnale. «Ian mi dice che hai un debole per le lame.»

«Sì, signor Wang.» Si rese conto di aver risposto senza aver atteso il permesso del suo maestro e si preparò per ricevere un pugno da parte di Ian, ma sia Lao-che che il russo si misero a ridere.

«Veramente una creatura interessante. E lo hai trovato randagio per strada.» Ian si limitò ad annuire. «In cosa lo hai addestrato?»

«Arti marziali e uso delle armi. Ma anche nelle lingue: parla e scrive in cinese, inglese e anche un po' di russo. Impara in fretta.»

«Non hai lasciato nulla al caso.»

«Faccio del mio meglio, touzì.» Lao-che annuì soddisfatto e tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione al ragazzo.

«In questi mesi abbiamo discusso molto, io e Ian, parlavamo di cosa farti fare per accoglierti nell'organizzazione. Perché tu vuoi entrare nell'organizzazione, vero?»

Jieh deglutì. «Ne sarei onorato,signor Wang.»

«Meraviglioso. Allora ho il lavoro perfetto per te.»

«Chi devo uccidere?» Lao-che sorrise e spostò l’impugnatura del coltello dal mento del ragazzo, tornando a sedersi alla sua scrivania.

«Diretto. Mi piace. Gao Chien-shih e la sua banda di drogati, ossia Hu Bao, Ling Che-ho, Huang Yan-lun e Li Si-xun, inclusa la compagna. In totale sei persone.» Una luce crudele balenò negli occhi di Jieh, aveva programmato di eliminarlo per sei mesi; quell'incarico, quel primo incarico, non sarebbe stato un problema.

«La sua compagna è He Soo-yun» si intromise Ian.

«Si è messa con quello? Peggio per lei» rispose il ragazzo senza scomporsi.

«La conosci?»Wang osservava divertito le sue risposte.

«Più o meno, prima di finire al Cape Collinson ho avuto modo di sco... portarmela a letto un paio di volte.»

Lao-che sorrise. «Non sarà un problema toglierla di mezzo?» Jieh scrollò le spalle. «Spietato. Lo hai scelto bene, Ian. Ti rivedi in lui?»

«No. Io non ero così... bramoso di sangue. Lui ci gode proprio a fare quello che fa, gli riesce naturale, io all'inizio ero titubante.»

«Sono ansioso di vederti all'opera, Ma Jieh.» Il signor Wang li congedò con un cenno della mano ed entrambi - dopo essersi inchinati - uscirono dall'ufficio.

Pochi minuti dopo erano in macchina e Jieh sospirò sollevato.

«Come ti senti?»

«Adesso che siamo usciti, molto meglio. Ho rischiato la pelle?»

Ian scosse la testa. «No, gli avevo detto che sei un tipo poco diplomatico, sapeva cosa aspettarsi da te. La prima impressione è stata buona, ora vediamo come agirai.» Rozhkov mise in moto e poco dopo erano nuovamente in direzione Tai Hung.

 

 

 

 _______________

1) Carcere di minima sicurezza per ragazzi, fondato nel 1958e ancora utilizzato.<http://www.csd.gov.hk/english/facility/facility_ind/ins_hk_ccci.html>

2)  http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Prison

3)  uchitel': учитель = maestro, insegnante.

4)  Piatto tipico di Hong Kong [ http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dim_sum](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dim_sum)

5)      Varietà di tè della provincia di Guizhou.

6)  Zàijǐng li: 在井裡= La luna nel pozzo.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo II

Il peso della pistola che Ian gli aveva dato - una makarov 7 con un caricatore da dieci colpi - era quasi rassicurante. Aveva passato sei mesi disarmato ed era stato un altro trauma che aveva sopportato in silenzio. Prima di incontrare Rozhkov non aveva mai dato troppa importanza alle armi, usava quello che trovava per strada per difendersi. Adesso si rendeva conto che non poteva più tornare a quegli anni. 

Le pistole non gli erano mai piaciute particolarmente, preferiva i coltelli – amava sentire i tessuti che si laceravano e vedere il sangue che sgorgava -, ma non poteva evitare di usarla in quella circostanza. Con la makarov assicurata al fianco si sentiva rinato; anche i suoi sensi sembravano risvegliarsi con maggior vigore rispetto a quella mattina.

Nubi dense e temporalesche iniziavano ad addensarsi, il bel tempo non sarebbe durato, ma, in effetti, i temporali non mancavano mai.

Jieh si incamminò verso _Soho bar_ , una bettola nel distretto di Soho, situato nella zona sud della città, dopo aver lasciato Ian in macchina ad attenderlo. Aveva chiesto lui di essere accompagnato lì, sapeva che quello era uno dei locali preferiti di Gao, conosceva bene il proprietario. Nonostante fosse convinto della stupidità di Chien-shih, sapeva anche che non era così pazzo da restare allo scoperto, data la condanna a morte che sicuramente sapeva essere affissa alla sua schiena.

Il ragazzo entrò con calma nel locale - un seminterrato fumoso che puzzava di alcool, vomito e urina - e si sedette presso il banco.Era praticamente deserto, ma non era una sorpresa, dopotutto non erano neppure le quattro del pomeriggio; solo tre persone erano presenti e una di queste era accasciata per terra in una pozza di vomito.

«Che mi venga un colpo. Jieh! Credevo fossi ancora in riformatorio.» Si voltò verso l'uomo che aveva appena parlato e non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere il volto butterato e lo sguardo perennemente appannato da alcool e sostanze non ben definite di Sun Lao.

_ Ian ha ragione, non posso finire così. Non voglio!_ «Sono uscito oggi» rispose tornando a voltarsi verso il bancone.

«Com'è andata la tua prima esperienza in gabbia? Ti brucia il culo?» Anche Zhu Chao-fa, il barista- un uomo basso e calvo, con sottili baffi scuri e sovrappeso -, scoppiò a ridere a quella battuta, mentre Jieh si limitò a sorridere.

«A dir la verità no, però credo che bruci ancora a qualcun altro.» Chao-fa riempì un bicchierino non molto pulito con del baijiu8 di scarsa qualità e lo pose al ragazzo.

«Quindi anche in gabbia crei problemi a tutti. Quando imparerai a stare al tuo posto?»Nonostante sembrasse a suo agio con il ragazzo, Jieh vide alcune gocce di sudore imperlargli la fronte e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi soddisfatto.

_ Ottimo._ «Appena troverò il mio posto mi sistemerò comodamente; per adesso preferisco fracassare i coglioni a tutti.» Jieh era tentato, il liquore sembrava invitante, ma quello che gli aveva ripetuto in macchina Ian la mattina stessa continuava a tormentarlo, per non parlare della presenza di Sun; doveva lavorare, non poteva permettersi errori o tentennamenti, ne andava della sua vita. Quindi si limitò a giocare con il bicchiere, osservando il liquore trasparente alla luce fumosa del locale.

«Cosa ti porta qui, Jieh? Non mi sembra che tu sia venuto per bere.» Il ragazzo osservò il barista, indeciso su come chiedere di Gao. Tutti sapevano che Jieh era stato preso come allievo da Rozhkov e il legame tra il russo e Wang Lao-che era noto. La taglia sulla testa di Gao era altrettanto conosciuta. Jieh doveva valutare bene se rivelare che era stato Wang a mandarlo a caccia o se l’idea di trovarlo era solo sua, desideroso di vendicarsi per quello che gli aveva fatto sei mesi prima. Osservò Zhu Chao-fa, e alla fine rispose.

«Sto cercando quello stronzo di Gao, se sono finito in gabbia è solo per colpa sua, mi deve un risarcimento! Se non con la sua testa, almeno con i suoi soldi. Preferirei i soldi, della sua testa non so che farmene.» Chao-fa lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante, il tempo necessario affinché Sun Lao gli si affiancasse.

«Gao è diventato famoso negli ultimi mesi, tutti lo cercano.» Jieh lo guardò schifato, probabilmente era lui ad appestare il locale con il suo odore.

«Non me ne frega nulla degli altri. Che si mettano in fila. Prima voglio i miei soldi, poi che gli facciano quello che vogliono.»

«Credo che dovrai metterti tu in fila, Jieh, c’è qualcuno di potente che ha la precedenza.» Zhu rispose facendo finta di pulire il bancone. «Comunque sembra che per il momento sia riuscito a sfuggirgli, ma non so per quanto ancora.» L’uomo lo fissò sospettoso. «Sicuro che non ti abbia mandato Rozhkov a cercare Gao?»

«Che cazzo c’entra Ian?» Jieh si sporse verso il barista, arrabbiato. «Lo sai cos’ha fatto quello stronzo? Mi ha lasciato marcire in quella fogna per sei mesi senza fare nulla! Oggi mi è pure venuto a prendere come se niente fosse! Ha fatto finta di niente! Che vada a farsi fottere!» Scagliò il bicchiere di baijiu contro la parete alle spalle di Zhu, che si piegò da un lato per evitare di venire colpito. Al suo fianco, Sun Lao scoppiò a ridere.

«Credo sia finita la collaborazione con il russo.»

«Questo non lo so, ma sicuramente, nel prossimo periodo, meno avrò a che fare con lui meglio starò!»Il barista si passò sulla faccia lo straccio con cui aveva pulito il legno, borbottando che avrebbe dovuto risarcire sia il costo del bicchiere che il liquore. Jieh però non aveva alcuna intenzione di ascoltare le sue lamentele: lo afferrò per la maglia, piegandosi sul bancone e avvicinando pericolosamente la sua faccia a quella dell’uomo. «Ora tu mi dirai dove cazzo posso trovare Gao. Sono particolarmente incazzato, ho avuto un periodo pessimo, non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza, o ti mostrerò cos’ho imparato al Cape  Collinson.» Allontanò la mano destra dall’uomo e con un movimento rapido del polso estrasse un coltello serramanico, avvicinando la punta della lama all’occhio di Zhu. L’uomo iniziò a balbettare, mentre Sun continuava a ridere in modo quasi isterico. «Non sto scherzando, Chao-fa, sono veramente incazzato, e tu sai bene cosa succede quando sono incazzato.»

«Ehi, Jieh, lo sai che Gao adesso si fotte He Soo-yun? Sbaglio o prima te la facevi tu?»

«Stupido tossico! È il mio occhio quello che rischia di saltare! Taci!» Jieh inclinò la testa da un lato, fissando l’uomo che teneva fermo, vedendolo sbiancare ancora e deglutire.

«Sta scherzando?» Zhu scosse leggermente la testa. «Quella puttana… Adesso tu mi dirai dove trovare sia lei che Gao. Subito.»

«Si trova a Kowloon9, a Hung Hom10, vicino alla stazione degli autobus, ma non so dove di preciso.» Jieh si allontanò da lui, richiudendo il coltello e facendolo sparire per la seconda volta nella manica della giacca.

«Visto? Non era così difficile.» Dette un paio di piccole pacche alla spalla dell’uomo, prese alcuni dollari hongkonghesi11 e uscì dal locale. Mentre si allontanava, sentì il barista che continuava ad urlare contro Sun. Sghignazzò soddisfatto, dirigendosi verso la macchina di Ian, che lo aspettava in una strada laterale ad un paio di isolati.

«Trovato?»

«Kowloon, Hung Hom. Accompagnami al molo12, con il traghetto impiegherò pochi minuti.» Ian sorrise compiaciuto, non aveva mai avuto dubbi che riuscisse a scoprilo, e, dopo aver messo in moto, si diresse verso il molo.

«Tu sapevi già dove si trova Gao, vero?» chiese il ragazzo poco prima di arrivare al porto.

«È il mio lavoro. Questo però è il tuo incarico, io sono solo un supervisore, se così possiamo dire.»

«Farai rapporto al signor Wang?» Ian sorrise, come a voler dire “mi sembra ovvio”, ma non disse altro.

 

Jieh si diresse all’imbarco; dovendo fare il biglietto non riuscì a salire sul traghetto in partenza per tempo e fu costretto ad aspettare quello successivo, ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto. Osservò la baia dalla banchina, ascoltando il lento infrangersi delle onde. Piccole gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere appena il ragazzo salì sul traghetto. Si sistemò lontano dagli altri passeggeri, preferendo stare sul ponte, accarezzato dalle sottili gocce d’acqua. Sollevò il viso verso l’alto, chiudendo gli occhi per assaporare appieno l’aria umida e fresca.

_ Cazzo, mi sembra di essere stato chiuso in una cella una vita, invece sono stati solo sei mesi e per di più con ore di libertà quasi tutti i giorni._ Si sistemò meglio i guanti, voleva abituarsi in fretta, non aveva intenzione di finire in un'altra “pensione statale”. Il peso della pistola assicurata al fianco gli ricordava che doveva essere molto cauto, non poteva permettersi errori. Era da quando aveva scoperto che Ian lavorava per Wang Lao-che che desiderava entrare nell’organizzazione e non si aspettava di poter avere una simile opportunità tanto presto, specie dopo quello che era successo pochi mesi prima. _Ian deve avere molta fiducia nelle mie capacità, o non avrebbe acconsentito alla richiesta. Dalla riuscita di questa missione non dipende solo il mio futuro, ma anche il suo, non posso fallire. Non devo fallire._

 

Sceso al porto di Kowloon si sistemò meglio la giacca e si incamminò verso la stazione degli autobus. Non aveva idea di quale fosse la zona dove si trovava Gao, ma sperava di incontrare qualcuno dei suoi uomini e riuscire a seguirlo al covo. Le strade si erano svuotate rispetto alla mattina, la gente aveva cercato un rifugio dalla pioggia nei locali o nei negozi, poche persone passeggiavano lungo la via con l’ombrello o con i cappucci sollevati. Jieh era uno di loro, con il cappuccio calato sulla testa, anche se il tessuto della giacca era già impregnato d’acqua, come i suoi capelli. Percorse in tutta calma la strada lungo la costa orientale, passeggiando tranquillamente sotto la pioggia, avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa anche se fosse stato il periodo dei monsoni; voleva assaporare quella libertà ritrovata il più possibile e camminando aveva la possibilità di riflettere.

Arrivò alla stazione e decise di sedersi sotto la tettoia di una fermata, tenendo d’occhio una zona in cui sapeva che Gao o qualcuno dei suoi era solito spacciare. Aspettò meno del previsto, con la coda dell’occhio intravide una figura con un corto abito rosso di foggia cinese, che camminava sotto la pioggia con un ombrello e una busta della spesa. Riconobbe quella sagoma senza difficoltà, la conosceva bene. _He Soo-yun…_ Si alzò con eleganza dalla panchina, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata all’orologio, e si incamminò nella direzione presa dalla ragazza. La seguiva da lontano, tenendo lo sguardo basso e sollevandolo solo per brevi attimi, per assicurarsi di vedere dove andava. La vide entrare in un vecchio edificio con l’intonaco scrostato, ma nel complesso era uno dei palazzi più belli in cui aveva visto Gao abitare. _Quell’idiota deve aver pestato parecchio i piedi a Wang, se può permettersi di abitare in un posto simile. Chissà quanti soldi gli avrà fregato. Povero idiota, mai conosciuto qualcuno tanto arrogante, dev’essere per colpa di quelle pillole che continua ad ingoiare o della roba che si spara in vena. Peccato che non gli sia venuto un colpo._ Vide la ragazza suonare ad un campanello e poco dopo la porta si aprì, lasciandola entrare nell’edificio. Cercò un punto per poter osservare in tranquillità l'abitazione: non sapeva quanti erano né tanto meno dove si trovavano. Non era riuscito a capire a quale piano Soo-yun avesse suonato, quindi rimase in attesa; avrebbe riconosciuto senza difficoltà i tirapiedi di Gao. _Le loro facce da tossici sono più che riconoscibili,_ pensò tra sé scrutando verso le finestre illuminate dell'edificio, aspettando che la notte arrivasse per poter agire con maggior sicurezza. Nell’attesa fece un paio di giri intorno al palazzo, per cercare un’altra via d’accesso e trovando, come aveva previsto, la scala antincendio esterna. Riuscì anche ad intrufolarsi nel palazzo di fronte per provare a dare un’occhiata ad almeno una parte dell’edificio.

I palazzi erano quasi attaccati l’uno all’altro, pochi metri li separavano e non era difficile vedere cosa stesse succedendo in quello accanto. Ma la gente preferiva non guardare e non sapere, specie in quella zona. Appostato davanti al sesto piano, riconobbe con la coda dell’occhio Gao che si muoveva in una stanza; quel suo modo di camminare barcollando e le spalle esageratamente grandi permettevano di riconoscerlo senza problemi. _Fa più schifo di quanto ricordassi. Hai veramente un gusto eccellente, Soo-yun, io non sarò un granché, ma quello è veramente orrido; alto un metro e un cazzo e con le spalle delle stesse dimensioni. Per di più dubito che il cazzo gli funzioni con tutta la merda che trangugia._

 

Tornò fuori aspettando la notte, si sarebbe introdotto nell’appartamento dopo cena e ne approfittò per procurarsi qualcosa da mangiare.

Si appartò sotto una tettoia, mangiando alcuni noodles con i gamberetti e ricevendo la visita di un magro gatto rosso, con due enormi occhi verdi. Jieh gli lanciò qualche gamberetto e il gatto, dopo qualche tentennamento, si avvicinò al cibo iniziando a mangiare.

«Mi piacete, voi gatti.» L’animale gli si avvicinò e iniziò a strusciarsi contro le sue gambe, facendo le fusa. «Anche se siete dei ruffiani.» Gli lasciò finire quello che c’era nella scatola. «Cerca di non finire in pentola» disse allontanandosi, dopo averlo accarezzato un’ultima volta.

 

Aggirò il palazzo, cercando le scale di servizio; se aveva fatto bene i calcoli, una delle finestre dell’appartamento doveva essere vicino alla scala.

Vide Soo-yun dalla finestra del sesto piano, era in cucina che riordinava. La porta si era appena chiusa, lasciandola da sola; probabilmente non volevano che sentisse i loro discorsi.  _Fantastico._ Saltò sulla ringhiera del pianerottolo d'acciaio e si sfilò il cappuccio, prima di picchiettare con il dito al vetro. La ragazza sussultò spaventata quando lo vide, ma, riconoscendolo, si affrettò ad aprire la finestra per farlo entrare.

«Jieh!» sussurrò appena il ragazzo saltò sul pavimento della cucina, lanciando una rapida occhiata alla porta alle sue spalle. La guardò con attenzione, non sembrava che stesse male né che usufruisse dei traffici di Gao.  «Cosa ci fai qui? Quando sei uscito?»

«O ggi. Ti stavo cercando.» In un primo momento la ragazza arrossì, poi scosse la testa. Jieh la osservò con attenzione; aveva sempre lo stesso fisico esile e i lunghi capelli neri erano legati in una semplice coda alta. _Peccato, in fondo era carina_. 

« Mi spiace, sto con  Chien-shih adesso.»

« Me lo hanno detto. Ma tu sai che è stato quello stronzo a farmi finire dentro?» Soo-yun spalancò gli occhi.

« Che stai dicendo?»

« La verità. Mi ha infilato della roba in tasca poco prima che entrassero gli sbirri.»

«Stai scherzando, vero?» Jieh scosse la testa. «Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo. Io…» La ragazza non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Jieh le aveva chiuso la bocca con la sua. Jieh giocò un po’ con la sua lingua, stuzzicandola, e mentre lei gli passava le braccia intorno alla nuca, con una mano fece scattare fuori il coltello serramanico nascosto e glielo piantò nell’addome.Soo-yun emise un piccolo gemito di sorpresa contro la sua bocca, il dolore non era ancora arrivato.

«Mi spiace, ma mi hanno incaricato di eliminarvi tutti.» Jieh sorrise, rigirandole il coltello nello stomaco e infine estraendolo. Alzò rapidamente l’altra mano portandola sulla bocca di lei, per evitare che urlasse, e la obbligò a voltarsi, spostandosi alle sue spalle. «Ho mentito, in verità non mi dispiace per nulla» le sussurrò all’orecchio, divertito.

La lama recise di netto la gola e il sangue schizzò contro i mobili della cucina. Jieh la osservò scivolare a terra, il vestito rosso assumeva sfumature più scure, imbrattandosi del suo sangue prima di formare una pozza sul pavimento bianco. Il ragazzo si spostò per non sporcarsi, non voleva rischiare di lasciarsi dietro delle tracce. La ragazza emise un ultimo rantolo, spirando.

Jieh si avvicinò alla porta, socchiudendola per origliare le conversazioni nell’altra stanza. Riconobbe la voce di Gao senza problemi, urlava e rideva senza ritegno.

Uno degli uomini si avvicinò alla cucina, urlando che prendeva altra birra. Jieh si spostò su un lato, dietro la porta, lanciando una rapida occhiata al cadavere di Soo-yun, sperando che non fosse troppo in mostra e che l’uomo fosse troppo fatto per notarla. Riconobbe il nuovo arrivato senza esitazione, era quello che poteva essere definito il braccio destro di Gao. L’uomo barcollò verso il frigorifero, continuando a parlare con quelli nella stanza accanto. Jieh lo fece entrare, proteggendosi il corpo con le mani per evitare il colpo causato dall’apertura violenta della porta e, quando l’altro fu entrato, la fece richiudere con calma. L’uomo non si era accorto di nulla, neppure di Soo-yun stesa sul pavimento. Jieh gli arrivò alle spalle mentre richiudeva il frigo e notava il corpo disteso in un lago di sangue.

«Cosa cazzo…»La lama saettò fulminea contro la gola e il resto della frase fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra gorgogliando, mentre un sibilo d’aria usciva dai lembi della carne recisa. Jieh conficcò il coltello nello stomaco dell’uomo, aprendo un ampio squarcio da cui fuoriuscirono gli organi interni. L’uomo scivolò per terra in silenzio. _Com’è che si chiamava? Hu Bao, se non erro. E il primo è andato, ne restano quattro_. Pulì la lama sulla maglia dell’uomo, poi richiuse il coltello e lo fece sparire per la seconda volta nella manica. _Adesso devo usare qualcos’altro_. Portò la mano verso la fondina ed estrasse l’arma, poi innescò il colpo facendo scorrere l’otturatore. Aveva chiesto a Ian anche il silenziatore, odiava fare troppo rumore, era un altro motivo per cui detestava le pistole. Nascose l’arma dietro alla schiena e uscì dalla porta, dopo aver dato un’altra occhiata alla disposizione delle stanze. La cucina era separata da quella che sembrava essere la sala da pranzo da un corto corridoio: sulla sinistra si trovava la porta d’ingresso, mentre la parte destra conduceva alle altre stanze.

Jieh respirò profondamente e uscì dalla porta, li aveva visti piegati su un tavolo allineare strisce di cocaina, non avrebbero reagito in fretta. Appena la porta scattò alle sue spalle, uno degli uomini seduti a tavola gli urlò contro, senza però alzare gli occhi dal tavolo.

«Hu, ma quanto ci hai messo per qualche birra?»

«Ciao! Hu in questo momento è impegnato.» Appena sentì una voce estranea l’uomo si voltò verso Jieh e lo vide che lo fissava sorridente, puntandogli contro la pistola. Non fece neppure in tempo ad alzarsi dalla sedia che il proiettile attraversò il suo cranio, sfondandogli la parte posteriore e spargendo pezzi di cervello nella stanza. _Yan-lun, e siamo a due._ Che-ho, che era seduto di fronte al compagno, provò ad alzarsi in piedi e prendere la pistola, ma Jieh fu più veloce; si voltò verso di lui e sparò un secondo colpo. L’uomo riuscì solo ad urlare “Gao”, prima che il proiettile lo centrasse in viso, deturpandolo. Jieh imprecò tra sé, non voleva che il cadavere fosse irriconoscibile. Qualcuno spalancò una porta alla sua destra e Ma fece appena in tempo a spostarsi all’interno della sala, riuscendo a schivare i proiettili. Il quarto uomo sembrava intenzionato a scaricare il caricatore contro il muro, facendo rimbombare gli spari per tutto il palazzo.

«Gao! Quegli stronzi della Triade hanno mandato qualcuno per farci la pelle!» Tra uno sparo e l’altro si sentirono delle imprecazioni. Gao e il suo compagno riuscirono a tenere Jieh nascosto nella sala, mentre loro si affrettavano ad entrare in cucina. Il ragazzo sentì una serie di imprecazioni quando i due uomini entrarono nella stanza vedendo i due cadaveri. Jieh attese e appena gli sembrò di non sentire nulla uscì dalla stanza, avvicinandosi alla cucina. Rimanendo schiacciato contro la parete, girò la maniglia e aprì la porta. Il legno venne trapassato da una serie di proiettili, che però andarono a vuoto, finendo contro la stanza opposta e distruggendo tutto ciò che incontravano. Sentì i due uomini ridere mentre si arrampicavano sulla finestra e saltavano sulla scala di servizio. Jieh diede loro qualche istante di vantaggio, poi entrò in cucina per seguirli sulle scale antincendio. Li osservò allontanarsi, incespicavano ad ogni passo, specie quando si voltavano verso di lui per vedere se li stesse ancora seguendo.

_ Spero che non inciampino fracassandosi la testa, vorrei divertirmi un po’._ Gao sparò un paio di colpi verso la cucina, sbagliando completamente la mira. _Magari si spareranno in testa tra loro._ Sbuffò, riparandosi comunque dentro la stanza. Quando li sentì ridere saltò sul davanzale, poi sulla scala e proseguì l’inseguimento, augurandosi che la loro mira fosse veramente scarsa come sembrava. Seguendoli dall’alto sarebbe stato a rischio, ma non poteva certo scendere dalle scale interne, non voleva che qualcuno lo vedesse.

Sentì i loro passi pesanti pestare con violenza il metallo, non si voltavano neppure più per vedere se qualcuno li inseguisse, mantenersi in equilibrio su quelle gambe malferme richiedeva tutta la loro concentrazione. Verso la fine della discesa, Jieh sentì il rumore dei bidoni della spazzatura che cadevano, seguiti da una serie di imprecazioni: si erano lanciati sopra di essi per guadagnare qualche secondo. Il ragazzo prese la pistola e mirò all'uomo sotto di lui, che cercava di liberarsi dall'immondizia da cui era stato sepolto. Il proiettile trapassò un sacchetto, colpendolo al torace; lo sentì gridare, quindi capì che non era morto e sparò un secondo colpo. Questa volta non ci furono altri movimenti provenienti dal cumulo di immondizia.

_ E con Si-xun siamo a quattro, mi restano sei colpi._

Gao si allontanò incespicando e lanciando maledizioni sconnesse, senza neppure avvicinarsi al corpo del compagno per vedere se fosse ancora in vita. Jieh invece, appena scese dalla scala, andò a verificare; dalle labbra dell'uomo usciva una schiuma rossa, gli aveva forato un polmone con il primo proiettile e il secondo gli aveva mancato di poco il cuore. Prese il coltello, dopo aver infilato la pistola nella fondina, e gli recise la gola con un gesto rapido, poi pulì in fretta la lama e ripartì all'inseguimento di Gao, che non aveva fatto molta strada.

L'uomo sembrava essersi ripreso all'improvviso e iniziò a correre in modo più coordinato e meno traballante; la fine dei suoi compagni doveva averlo riscosso dal torpore.

Jieh sorrise tra sé, almeno adesso iniziava a farsi interessante. Inseguire qualcuno capace di difendersi sarebbe stato più inebriante.

Mentre si affrettava a riprendere l'inseguimento di Gao, con la coda dell'occhio intravide una macchina familiare, sapeva che Ian lo avrebbe seguito e avrebbe controllato quello che aveva fatto; sperò che rimanesse soddisfatto.

Attorno a lui la città sembrava essersi zittita, tutto ciò che sentiva erano i passi affrettati dell'uomo che lo precedeva e che, di tanto in tanto, finiva dentro una pozzanghera, imprecando. Nonostante la quiete, Jieh rimaneva con i sensi tesi all'inverosimile.

Gao correva senza una meta precisa, pensando solo a seminare il suo inseguitore, non rendendosi conto di dirigersi in una zona meno popolata e piena di cantieri deserti. Gao sparò un paio di volte verso il ragazzo, i proiettili si conficcarono nei mattoni dei palazzi circostanti senza neppure ferirlo di striscio. Jieh scosse la testa, Ian aveva ragione, se avesse fatto come l'idiota che stava inseguendo avrebbe avuto vita breve. _Niente droghe e poco alcool, e mai prima o durante un lavoro, però potrò fumare ogni tanto, quando sarò in luoghi sicuri. Ma bisogna evitare che diventi un vizio. Non ho intenzione di rinunciare al baijiu._

Vide Gao che aveva scavalcato un cancello di rete in un vicolo davanti a lui, entrando in un cantiere. Nella discesa era caduto in malo modo sul terreno fangoso e aveva passato alcuni preziosi secondi a cercare qualcosa nel fango. Lo vide alzarsi,sentendolo sputare fango e altre imprecazioni, scivolò un paio di volte prima di riuscire a mantenere un passo veloce. Jieh lo seguiva senza troppa fretta, sembrava che Hong Kong fosse deserta, che esistessero solo loro due. Le luci della città illuminavano il cantiere, permettendogli di scorgere la figura tozza che arrancava tra i macchinari e i materiali accatastati vicino alle fondamenta dell'edificio in costruzione. Jieh si arrampicò con eleganza sul cancello, scendendo dall'altra parte senza scivolare per terra.

Gao si era diretto verso le baracche dell'ingegnere e dei muratori -dove controllavano progetti e materiali e si riparavano durante i temporali più violenti-, forse sperando di trovare un riparo. Jieh lo vide sparire in mezzo agli edifici e iniziò a muoversi con cautela ancora maggiore. Alle sue spalle non sentiva suonare le sirene della polizia e questo gli sembrava molto strano, ormai dovevano essere stati avvertiti.

Ma avanzò con cautela nel cantiere deserto, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Aveva perso di vista Gao, ma non poteva essersi allontanato molto, doveva essersi nascosto in qualche anfratto, pronto a colpirlo alle spalle.

Si incamminò verso i capannoni, non sapeva quanti proiettili avesse ancora, suppose che nella caduta avesse perso la pistola, ma non poteva esserne del tutto sicuro e preferiva non correre rischi. Si acquattava dietro ogni angolo, sbirciando, cercando di mettere a fuoco l'oscurità che avvolgeva il cantiere per distinguere la sagoma di Gao, senza confonderla con un mucchio di detriti. Sapeva che l'uomo era vicino, gli sembrava di percepire il suo sguardo su di lui mentre si inoltrava nel piccolo labirinto del cantiere. Uno scricchiolio attirò la sua attenzione.Quando si voltò, vide a mala pena il bastone che stava per abbattersi sul suo volto; riuscì a proteggersi con le mani, ma la violenza del colpo lo fece cadere a terra. Gao gli fu subito addosso, abbandonando il bastone per colpirlo freneticamente a mani nude, sbraitando parole sconnesse. L'unica cosa a cui Jieh riusciva a pensare era che non gli aveva sparato.

_ Non ha la pistola_ . Si lasciò colpire, se quello poteva essere definito "colpire", i pugni di Gao erano scoordinati quanto la sua mira, sembrava un ubriaco che cercava di prendere delle mosche. 

Jieh, sdraiato sotto di lui, gli sferrò una ginocchiata al ventre, interrompendo la serie di pugni, e invertì le parti. Il ragazzo colpì Gao al volto, pugni precisi che fecero saltare alcuni denti all'uomo, spaccandogli labbra e zigomi. Jieh lo afferrò per i capelli, obbligandolo a mettersi in piedi. I colpi che seguirono furono dati allo stomaco e per colpa della parete del capanno alle sue spalle Gao era costretto a rimanere in piedi, prendendosi tutta la serie di pugni e calci.

Quando Jieh si fu sfogato, lo lasciò scivolare nel fango ed estrasse il coltello. Si rigirò la lama tra le dita, indeciso su cosa fare, desideroso di affondare la lama nel corpo dell'uomo, riversando all'esterno le interiora e il sangue,  tingendo la melma di rosso.

In lontananza, un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. _Sirene!_ Rinfoderò il coltello irritato, ma non poteva fare altro: l'omicidio plurimo non veniva trattato con indulgenza. Prese la pistola e obbligò Gao a mettersi in ginocchio: lo sentiva mormorare frasi scommesse, implorando perdono, ma a Jieh non facevano alcun effetto. Si mise ad una certa distanza e mirò.

«Wang Lao-che ti manda i suoi saluti.»Alle spalle di Gao si formò una gigantesca macchia scura. Il corpo scivolò su un fianco e Jieh poté intravedere la voragine aperta sulla parte posteriore del cranio. Sorrise, poi si affrettò a rinfoderare la pistola, lanciandola in un cumulo di detriti mentre correva verso l’uscita del cantiere.

La pioggia aveva ricominciato a scendere, questa volta violenta, non la lieve pioggerella di qualche ora prima. Ma non si lamentò, l’acqua avrebbe tolto la maggior parte delle macchie di sangue e fango. Trovò un’apertura nell’ingresso principale e uscì in strada: direzione porto, ma non prima di essersi liberato del coltello che aveva scordato di lasciare al cantiere. Lo gettò nel primo cumulo di rifiuti trovati per strada, senza neppure provare a nasconderlo: tanto indossava i guanti, ma si sarebbe dovuto liberare anche di quelli. Era febbraio, ma la temperatura esterna raggiungeva i 20°C, vedere qualcuno in giro con i guanti avrebbe attirato parecchio l’attenzione, specie se la polizia cercava l’autore della strage.

Non aveva incrociato nessuno sulla sua strada, aveva preferito compiere un giro più lungo evitando le zone in cui immaginava avrebbe trovato la polizia. Si liberò anche dei guanti gettandoli in un tombino su un lato della strada, la corrente prodotta dalla pioggia li avrebbe trasportati lontano, ripulendoli da ogni cosa.

Alcune macchine della polizia gli erano sfrecciate accanto, ma non lo avevano considerato, come molti altri che camminavano accanto a lui sotto la pioggia. Si affrettò a fare il biglietto del traghetto, scambiando qualche battuta con l’uomo della rivendita, lamentandosi dell’acquazzone improvviso che lo aveva inzuppato dalla testa ai piedi, come se nulla fosse successo.

Credeva di non trovare nessun posto di blocco al porto, ma non fu così, aveva impiegato più tempo del previsto per arrivare. Prima di salire c’era un gruppo di poliziotti che perquisiva chi stava per salire sul traghetto. Jieh non si scompose, restò in fila mostrandosi nervoso e irritato come tutti gli altri.

«Hai preso un po’ d’acqua, ragazzo?» chiese il poliziotto vedendolo arrivare completamente fradicio.

«Così sembra. Infatti vorrei tornare a casa in fretta per cercare di asciugarmi.» L’uomo gli chiese i documenti e lo perquisì con attenzione, non trovando nulla che non andasse nei vestiti zuppi.

«Cosa ci fai a Kowloon?»

«Sono andato a mangiare al _Guówáng yìyuàn_ 14, gli spaghetti di riso con i gamberi che fanno sono fantastici.»L’uomo annuì con entusiasmo.

«Prova anche le zampe d’anatra ripiene la prossima volta, anche quelle sono eccezionali.»

«Lo farei volentieri, ma non navigo nell’oro e quelle sono un po’ troppo care per le mie tasche.» Il poliziotto sembrò arrossire imbarazzato.

«Hai ragione, anch’io posso permettermele solo una volta ogni tanto. Vai pure e buon viaggio.»

«Posso chiederle cos’è successo? Come mai state sorvegliando il porto?»

«Sembra ci sia stata una sparatoria, ma non ne so molto. Ci hanno solo ordinato di perquisire tutti quelli che vogliono andarsene da Kowloon.»

«Cazzo! Ma non è possibile! Mai una volta che riesca ad assistere ad uno spettacolo interessante!» L’uomo scosse la testa, esasperato.

«Non è uno spettacolo interessante, è una cosa seria. Se non hai assistito tanto meglio, ed ora sali, devo occuparmi anche di altre persone.» Jieh lo salutò e si affrettò a salire sul traghetto.

 

Quando tornò a casa Ian non c’era, ma se lo aspettava, il traghetto impiegava meno tempo della macchina. Si sfilò i vestiti fradici e si fece una doccia, grato di avere a disposizione l’acqua calda. Una volta fuori e rivestito si diresse in cucina, mettendo sul fuoco un bollitore e prendendo il tè dalla credenza.

L’acqua aveva appena iniziato a bollire che la porta d’ingresso si aprì. Ian se la richiuse alle spalle, dirigendosi verso la cucina e trovando il ragazzo che si preparava il tè con indosso solo i pantaloni di una tuta.

«Ne vuoi una tazza?» Non si voltò neppure, sapeva esattamente chi era entrato.

«Volentieri. Hai avuto problemi?»

«Niente di particolare. Mi hanno solo perquisito all’imbarco. Se te lo chiedono sono stato a mangiare gli spaghetti con i gamberi al _Guówángyìyuàn_.» Ian scoppiò a ridere sedendosi a tavola, in attesa del tè.

«Da quello che ho visto hai fatto un lavoro eccellente.»

«Grazie. Mi sono divertito» rispose Jieh sedendosi di fronte al compagno, mettendo sulla tavola la teiera di ghisa con all’interno l’acqua e le foglie di tè in infusione, assieme a due tazze di ceramica. Ian inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Divertito?» Scosse la testa. «Sei incredibile. Lao-che sarà contento, attenderà con impazienza il giornale di domani.»

«L’unica cosa è che ho dovuto concludere in fretta, non volevo correre rischi.»

«Molto saggio, io sicuramente non ti avrei aiutato.»

Jieh lo fissò inespressivo per alcuni secondi, poi scrollò le spalle. «Lo so.» Non aveva mai avuto dubbi in proposito, sapeva che non sarebbe intervenuto.

«Le armi?» chiese il russo versando il tè nella sua tazza.

«La pistola con la fondina nel cantiere, il coltello nella spazzatura, confesso che me lo ero dimenticato, e i guanti in un tombino, ho preferito liberarmi anche di loro. Il muro d’acqua che mi ha travolto avrà eliminato ogni traccia. Sembrava di essere in piena estate con i monsoni, porca troia! Ma almeno si è rivelata molto utile.»

Ian sorrise soddisfatto. «Un lavoro da professionista. Ottima mossa anche quella dei guanti.» Gli occhi di Jieh si illuminarono, non si sarebbe mai aspettato un complimento simile.

 

 

 

 

 

 ______

8) [ http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makarov_(pistola) ](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makarov_\(pistola\)#Note)

9)  [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baijiu](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baijiu)

10)  [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caolun](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caolun)

11) Quartiere nella zona sud est di Kowloon.

12) Il dollaro Honkonghese è la moneta tipica di Hong Kong. 1$= 7,8 HK$, circa.

13) Il traghetto da Hong Kong a Kowloon impiega meno di 10 minuti e ce ne è uno ogni 5-10 minuti. Il costo Hong Kong - Kowloon è di 2,20 HK$, mai cambiato dal 1898.

14)Guówángyìyuàn:  国王议院= La casa del Re.


	3. Epilogo

 

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, Ian e Jieh tornarono al _Zàijǐng li_ ; Lao-che li aveva convocati. Appena entrarono nel suo ufficio, trovarono i giornali con tutti gli articoli inerenti al caso di quegli ultimi giorni. Wang era seduto alla sua scrivania, che si rigirava un sigaro tra le dita.  
«Sei stato rapido e preciso» disse dopo aver atteso che i due uomini si accomodassero.  
«Ho fatto del mio meglio» rispose Ma con un inchino, sperando che fosse soddisfatto.  
«Notevole per un ragazzo tanto giovane.»  
«La ringrazio.» Il suono di quelle parole lo fecero esultare interiormente.  
«Ho letto tutto e ascoltato tutte le notizie a riguardo. Nessun indizio, nessun sospetto, nessuna traccia. Sono venuti a parlare con te?» Jieh annuì.  
Erano arrivati la mattina seguente al fatto, non avevano impiegato troppo tempo a trovarlo, era appena uscito dal riformatorio e sapevano che aveva avuto dei problemi con la banda di Gao. Jieh ripensò alla sua recita, a quando li aveva sentiti dire che anche He Soo-yun era stata uccisa ed era impallidito, i poliziotti se ne erano andati quasi sconvolti, erano convinti di avere tra le mani il colpevole. Persino la donna di Ian lo aveva lasciato in pace in quei giorni, mostrandosi comprensiva e premurosa, visibilmente dispiaciuta per quello che era successo. Ian gli aveva detto che poteva puntare alla carriera dell’attore, non avrebbe potuto fingere meglio.  
«Sì, ma io ero al _Guówángyìyuàn_ a mangiare gli spaghetti con i gamberi.» Wang inarcò un sopracciglio, poi si mise a ridere.  
«Un ottimo lavoro, Ian, complimenti.»  
«Grazie. Ma il ragazzo ha un certo talento.» Lao-che annuì mentre si alzava dalla sedia, invitando i suoi due ospiti a seguirlo fuori dallo studio.  
Vennero condotti in una sala dove attendevano altre otto persone sedute per terra su dei cuscini rossi, mentre di fronte alla porta si trovava un tavolo basso con alcuni documenti, dell’inchiostro e un calamaio. Wang Lao-che non degnò di considerazione i presenti, mentre Ian si inginocchiava su un cuscino situato sul lato destro rispetto al tavolo. Jieh rimase immobile davanti alla porta chiusa, non sapendo cosa fare o cosa pensare. Si limitò ad osservare le candele sparse ai lati della stanza e i tessuti ricamati che arricchivano le pareti. Lao-che lo invitò ad avvicinarsi al tavolo e Jieh eseguì l’ordine cercando di non mostrarsi nervoso; era più preoccupato per quella cerimonia che per quello che gli avevano chiesto di fare pochi giorni prima.  
Si inginocchiò di fronte al tavolo, notando una piccola bottiglia di ceramica e una tazzina finemente lavorata. Le mani di Jieh sudavano mentre osservava Wang prendere il pennello, intingerlo nell’inchiostro e tracciare, con mano sicura, rapidi ed eleganti tratti su una pergamena. Rimase in attesa, in silenzio, fino a quando Lao-che non sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui.  
«Da questo momento, Ma Jieh non esiste più, sarai conosciuto come Fèng Xiǎolòng.»Il ragazzo osservò i tre hànzì 15 che erano stati tracciati: _rinascita, piccolo e drago_ 16. Sperò di non fare errori, non aveva mai usato un pennello per scrivere. Riuscì a tenere la mano ferma e firmare il documento con il nuovo nome che gli era stato attribuito: gli piaceva, gli piaceva molto.  
Mentre lui firmava, Wang riempiva la tazzina con il liquido ambrato. Appena il ragazzo terminò, collocando il pennello sul suo sostegno, Lao-che gli tese la tazzina; Xiǎolòng osservò il disegno interno del guerriero e la ruotò in senso orario per averlo di fronte, si inchinò leggermente con il capo verso l’uomo seduto davanti a lui e sorseggiò un po’ di liquore ambrato. Era una varietà di baijiu che non aveva mai assaggiato: molto più corposo e forte di quelle a cui era abituato. Una volta finito, la riappoggiò in mezzo al tavolo; Wang la ruotò a sua volta in senso orario, fino a riavere di fronte l’immagine del guerriero, e bevve ciò che restava del liquido17.  
Di quello che avvenne dopo ricordava poco, gli fecero firmare altri documenti che immaginò essere per il cambio di identità e qualcuno parlò di un tatuatore da cui sarebbe dovuto andare il giorno successivo. Dopo aver incontrato e salutato gli altri capi del clan, Ian lo ricondusse verso la macchina. Solo quando si fu accomodato sul sedile del passeggero riuscì a rilassarsi.  
«Tutto bene? Mi sembri un po’ teso» lo prese in giro Rozhkov.  
«Cazzo! Sono stato più in ansia oggi che l’altro giorno.»  
«Normale, lo sono stato anch’io a suo tempo. Wang ci manda in Russia, dobbiamo allontanarci da qui, specie con quello che è successo, per sicurezza, così ne approfittiamo per fare due chiacchiere con i Volkov. Ma non prima di portarti da Liang Tian.» Ian mise in moto e abbandonò il parcheggio del locale pieno di macchine. «Farai un po’ di pratica con il russo.»  
«Fantastico, non vedevo l’ora di essere marchiato come un animale.» sbuffò Xiǎolòng. L’altro ignorò le proteste sghignazzando.  
«Questo sarà il primo e ultimo viaggio che farai come Ma Jieh.» Rozhkov si mise una mano nella tasca interna della giacca ed estrasse un plico di documenti che tese al suo compagno. «Benvenuto nella Triade Nera,Fèng Xiǎolòng.»  
 

   
 _______  
  
15)    汉字: hànzì. Sono i caratteri cinesi.  
16)    凤小龙 : il primo, Fèng, è il simbolo della fenice maschio. Il secondo, Xiǎo, significa piccolo e l’ultimo, Lòng, drago.   
17)    Tutta questa cerimonia ovviamente l’ho inventata.  
  
  
  
 


End file.
